


Seducing Harry Fucking Styles

by imnotnormal115



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, Paramore (Band), Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotnormal115/pseuds/imnotnormal115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!" Louis whined, but Harry`s lips caught his own licking into his mouth, craving for the sweet taste of his Boobear. Kissing the red lips once again he reached down snatching Louis' hand from his red cock and sliding out the toy. Louis whined and whimpered into Harry`s mouth bucking up into nothing as the toy slid ever so slightly against his prostate. </p><p>"Harry please?" Louis whined arching off the bed to meet Harry on top of him, then helplessly clenching, feeling empty and unfilled and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Harry Fucking Styles

**Author's Note:**

> I am a first time poster and I hope you like it, my Hormonal Teenage Freaks :D (Don`t worry I`m one to) ;)

He regarded himself in the reflective glass. 

He made certain that everything was perfect, his curvy yet slim precious figure licking at his cerulean eyes as the golden skin glistened in the mirror.

His body like most models fierce and sassy curves but the angelic subtle outline of his face made him diverse from the others. As if sculptured by the gods his shoulders were thin as the curve of his hips thought otherwise. His thighs glossy and thick as they shown bare under his intent gaze. His chest toned and his stomach soft to the touch as he turned in the mirror showing of his flawless arse. His back arched deliciously as two small but very visible indentions dipped above his arse. His eyes drifted upon his face. Stands of short hair shot messily up while never straying to his forehead. Thin lips were between his teeth, a habit he knew all to well. Sharp cheek bones as sharp as glass stood out prominently below his blue eyes. But just as his boyfriend always said- those cerulean orbs weren`t the ordinary-

"Those beautiful azure eyes are different from the average person who had blue eyes- bewitching in the most intricate ways. Maybe how the deep blue contrasted with the creamy white backdrop and the coffee grain center explained its intricacy. Or how his long lashes blossomed out with an elegant curve soaring a little below his sculptured eyebrows... But I can`t help but think that- that there is something else to them- more complex and most difficult to expose. Only the closest to him could figure out his mystical beauty- how the flamboyant irises matched his personality. Exciting, thrilling and ready for the horrific ride of life with great compassion for the unknown,"

Louis always blushed around Harry`s poetic words whether Louis was to fucked out to get up and Harry played with his body, gentle licks and tender kisses meeting his skin as the softly spoken words kissed at his ears; or even during interviews or performances where Harry spoke words of praise and adoration.

But not even a strip of scarlet crept at his face as Louis gazed at himself triumphantly through the glass mirror in their bedroom.

Louis Tomlinson knew he was pretty but didn`t speak of it. But in situations like these he took complete advantage of his 'mystical beauty'.

***

It all started when Louis sat uncomfortably at the end of the white sofa One Direction all melted and squeezed into. Actually Niall sat on Liam`s lap which was smart seeing that he was awfully squished from the beginning and grown stiff in the last ten minutes. It was muggy in the building and all of them were really hot but spoke nothing because that would be considered 'rude'. Louis sat next to Harry and noticed his usually twisty curly hair unwrapping by the humidity in the air. Harry was zeroed in on the woman giving questions but from the blank look in his eye, Louis knew Harry didn`t give two shits about what the lady was saying; and nor did Louis. Not thinking of his actions, he reached up a small tanned hand and played in its soft depths. Finding it damp from sweat, he started to message Harry`s scalp without warning. Harry melted into his gentle motions and soon they were pressed together more than before. The crown of Harry`s head engulfed in the scruff of Louis` neck. This didn`t draw attention from anyone- but it got worse.

Leaning his head down in the semi curly/straight hair, Louis, blinded by heat, stroked a passage way through Harry`s scalp and found a perfect spot to lay a kiss. Without a care in the world, Louis reached down and kissed the perfect spot, even though cameras were decorated around the room like fucking ninjas.  
Harry lifted his head to look at Louis instantly with curious green eyes, at the soft puckering sound that drifted off into the humidity. Louis returned the curious look.

Why is he looking at me like that? Did I- oh shit.

Louis gave a guilty smile while realization dawned on his curly-haired boyfriend. Harry`s jaw clenched a little (a sign when he is pissed Louis knows) and his eyes indicating a stern look as he rose an eyebrow. Then made a quick attempt at glancing around seeing if there was any attention directed to them. When there wasn`t, Louis saw his face soften a bit but that didn`t make up for his actions; for he sat up and resumed his previous position, his face still giving off the fact that he was quite upset.

Louis sighed regretful, and returning his attention back to the lady in the short skirt that literally screamed 'Come fuck me, I`m free!'.

***

Afterwards, Harry didn`t confront him to Louis' relief because One Direction had other series of events to accompany that day, which left the boys all exhausted at the end. But much to Louis' dismay he knew Harry was going to have to talk to him someday and that day was today and Louis thought up a special surprise for his boyfriend.

A lovely surprise.

He adjusted his 'outfit' whilst looking into the full length mirror of his bedroom. He wore nothing but a shirt that belonged to no other than, Harry Fucking Styles.  
The shirt only came to his mid-thigh outlining his perfect arse that practically stuck out in the baggy but tight shirt. It was like a dress that skanks wore when they went to clubs only for attention.  
But oddly, Louis didn`t feel like a prostitute more like...The King of Prostitutes... if that made any sense...

He ruffled his short messy hair that shot up to the ceiling with the look of sexy.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rung and Louis knew that that was the cue that would change the calm night into something rather wild... and dangerous.

He strode over confidently to the front door, taking slow steps just to mess with the person on the other side of the door. Louis thought of what Harry would do to him once he broke under the pressure, thoughts of being locked under the taller lad made Louis burst with anticipation. Finally, he reached it, the doorbell going off crazily.

"God, Lou, what took you so-" He cut himself off when his green eyes widened in immediate shock and took in every piece of Louis with arousal striking his drooling gaze.

Louis was aroused as well at the sight of dark skinny jeans and a T-shirt of Louis', that tightened and hugged at Harry`s lean muscles in his arms and chest. But Louis drew his eyes back up to Harry`s and resumed content.

Harry was still in the doorway, his eyes directed at Louis' short tanned, slick legs. Louis knew that very look in Harry`s eye, he wanted him to turn around and Louis did just that.

Without a word, he left him at the door, swaying his hips a little more than usual and the next thing he knew he heard the front door slam and his back was against the wall with green eyes hovering over him. He gasped at the sudden impact but quickly regained control of the situation and glared dangerously at him.

With Harry`s larger hand above Louis' head, trapping him for his own good Louis felt so small against his boyfriend. Harry loomed over him trapping him with long limbs and green hungry eyes as he took in Louis' pretty face and Louis fucking loved it. Harry took the challenge in his boyfriend`s eyes and swooped in to kiss at his neck. Bursts of lust exploded in Louis' body as he let his boyfriend touch him. He let the hand that tugged at the end of his shirt slip underneath and pinch and grope at the unknown, that made Louis bite his lips and reach up to tug at Harry`s curls. Harry chuckled darkly in Louis' ear before pulling back so their foreheads were touching,

"Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered then groaning, eyeing Louis' lips being pierced by his own two front teeth. Harry slipped out his hand that was under Louis', technically Harry`s shirt, and placed it gently at Louis' chin pulling lightly to unclamp his now wet lip from his mouth. Harry smirked before leaning down to take Louis' lips but that seemed to awake Louis from his lust clouded state and he brought a finger to Harry`s lips stopping him. Harry looked at him curiously as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Remember what you came here for, Styles," Louis pushed away a stunned Harry off of him, walking off into the living room of the flat. Louis' voice was an almost silent whisper but came off as hard and cold as they came, but his face showed a prominent smirk that confused the hell out of Harry.

He had seen many sides of Louis but this one was rarely ever seen by him and even the boys. But so far, he liked it...a lot.

With that he straightened up with interest in his eyes and kept mindful of the task at hand for the sake of their relationship, his mind going twenty miles an hour.

What the hell was going on with his adorable and very sassy boyfriend?

***

Seconds later, Louis was joined by Harry who sat on the sofa while Louis sat in a seat near the window. Through fumbling of words, Louis did the impossible in that chair he sat in. Just to make poor Hazza visibly suffer, he sucked on his bottom lip, it already bruised and bright red from previous biting. He turned in his seat showing of his legs and glimpses of cleavage that made Harry bite his own lips.

But the one that made his stuttering boyfriend crack under the pressure was...the finger.

Louis' pointy finger ran along the side of his mouth, and the skin of his red lips.  
He watched as Harry went silent and watched his finger enter his mouth and not even a second later, Harry was pinning Louis to the hardwood floors.

His gaze was a blazed and peppered with intensity that Louis could barely see the green of his eyes as the pupil ate up the color. He nipped harshly making a snack out of his tiny boyfriend's neck but through the high arousal from his boyfriend breaking, Louis couldn`t take it anymore and busted out laughing. Harry pulled back scowling a bit at his sexual frustration and his boyfriend's usual peculiar-ness.

Louis waited to sober up a little before speaking between breaths, "What`s wrong, Harold? Can`t take a little teasing?" He giggled again. "You`re so slow, Harry,"

Suddenly, something deep within Harry shattered into a million pieces while his nose flared and his eyes squinted like a predator at his little boyfriend below him. Louis' instantly looked as if he was a deer caught in headlights when he saw how Harry studied him like he was figuring out how he was going to eat him.  
He felt his dick helplessly grow at how Harry gazed down at him. And before Louis could perceive Harry moaned a little, lifting and sliding a large hand starting from his chest down to the base of his cock. Gripping roughly, Louis let out a surprised mewl as he felt the pain and pleasure of rough skin against sensitive skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breath growing shallower as he gripped helplessly at the floor.

Harry`s breath ghosted over the small of his ear.

"What are you talking about, Louis?" His voice resembling sex , hot and rough whilst he blew air teasingly at Lou`s ear. Louis suddenly felt hot and squirmed under him loving how he was helpless against Harry`s strong exterior; toes curling at the slight friction as he gazed up in desire and want for the boy. His own irises shrinking as his boyfriend bit his ear and slithered back down to his neck. Louis couldn`t help but grow even harder in Harry`s controlling grip- his fingers never moving from his cock.

"Uh, well, I-I was planning on seducing you- and, um, I wanted to see how long you would l-last before..."

Teeth pierced through Louis' skin and he cried out, clutching at curls. 

"So what you`re saying is you wanted to tempt the hell out of me until I break and fuck you senseless?," Harry questioned slowly letting one word out after another while stopping his assault on his neck.

Louis kept quiet as Harry stared at him for a moment, his eyes drifting away from Louis. Louis could feel his bulge on his thigh and he cheekily rutted up against it making Harry hiss and glared furiously at him. Then he lunged, planting a hot punishing kiss to his boyfriend's moaning lips.

Leaving Louis breathless and spiraling with greed, a hot whisper licked teasingly at his ears-

"Wait for me in the bedroom," With that he was gone and Louis could almost breathe again.

Almost.

Then a shout. "And don`t even think about touching yourself," Louis heard the door slam shut and it echoed throughout the whole house.

***

Louis was aching all over. He wanted Harry fucking Styles. He wasn`t back yet and it tempted Louis to just reach down and relief himself, but he knew if he did, he would be screwed even harder. Sprawled on the huge empty bed he stared at the light fixture in the ceiling hoping the bright bulb would blind him from the pain of his aching cock.

But it`s not like Harry was going to touch him. Louis knew he fucked up big time and was going to get it through hard, slow torture but that only turned him on even more.

Seconds turned into minutes and Louis lost himself. He placed two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them (partly wishing it was the other man`s dick) before reaching down and circled his entrance before pushing the two in. His face twisted in the swirl of pleasure as he fucked down roughly on the two digits. He kept his moans to a minimum not wanting Harry to hear when he came wandering into the room.

His whimpers and shallow moans was all he heard. He didn`t even hear the door slam open until-

"I see you couldn`t wait for me," The words were far from supple. The voice was like a thin line that ran hard and short, from start to finish.

Louis' heart bursted vigorously contrast to his frozen position and stared up at crafty green eyes in the doorway.

Louis gulped at Harry leaning against the door frame his arms crossed, smirking slyly down at his misbehaved boyfriend.

"Well I see you`ve found your pleasure," Walking into the room, Harry placed a duffle bag on the bed, his face never leaving it`s cunning smirk, "now it`s my turn,"  
Louis stared down at the bag as he slowly sat up, pulling his fingers out of his hole, but still resting an eager hand on his cock. He was slightly scared because of the unknown in Harry`s mind. What the hell was he thinking? And- And what`s in the bag?

"What`s i-in that?" His voice stuttering as Louis craved, probing at his dick. Fear of Harry`s crazy look in his eyes and desire for more left Louis dizzy and slightly scared with the diversity of both emotions, he possessed at that moment.

"Oh, nothing- things I keep for situations like these where my boyfriend`s been naughty and should be brutally punished without mercy," Seriousness dripping through his voice and Louis stopped his stroking.

Oh, shit.

Louis was caught in between crying and drooling at how hot that echoed in his ears.  
He quivered. "But Harry it w-"

"Shut it," Harry`s harsh demands made Louis pull at himself.

He unzipped his bag to pull out something that made Louis' lick his sudden dry lips and stare at it. Harry threw him the silicone and dropped the bag to the floor. He backed away against the wall and watched with hooded eyes as his boyfriend`s small hand wrapped around the oversized toy.

In slight confusion, lust, sudden timid and innocence Louis stared at the toy then glanced at Harry who gave an encouraging nod. Louis was obviously not experienced with this type of pleasure.

"Fuck it," The order made a slight string of precum bubble from Louis' cock and seeming as the instructions were simple enough, he positioned himself with the toy and pushed in the material. Louis moaned at the slight pain of being stretched open and he gasped taking hold of his cock with another hand.

Harry bit his bruised lips as he teased himself through his tight jeans making his cock throb more while staring down at his tiny boyfriend eagerly bucking his hips down as his hand guided the toy up.

Louis twisted his head to look at Harry and he moaned stroking himself in time with Harry`s strokes to his own cock. Shutting his eyes as his fingers grew faster Harry opened his eyes and hissed out a curse as he saw Louis' eyes betray the role of innocence as mewls and shattered breaths escaped those red lips. Sweat gathering at his forehead as he gripped the toy with sweaty hands fucking down on it harder than before.

Soft cries of 'Harry' began kissing at Harry`s ears as it signaled Louis' near climax. 

Harry let go of his own cock and he went over to Louis and grabbed his wrist kissing him. 

"No!" Louis whined, but Harry`s lips caught his own licking into his mouth, craving for the sweet taste of his Boobear. Kissing the red lips once again he reached down snatching Louis' hand from his red cock and sliding out the toy. Louis whined and whimpered into Harry`s mouth bucking up into nothing as the toy slid ever so slightly against his prostate. 

"Harry please?" Louis whined arching off the bed to meet Harry on top of him, then helplessly clenching, feeling empty and unfilled and cold.

Louis gazed at Harry pleading with his eyes but Harry`s face was unreadable. The punishment beginning.  
Getting up from his boyfriend Harry stripped slowly and he saw Louis bite his lips and kick his legs as he gripped fistfuls of sheets.

He loved his responsive Louis. It made him swell with pride at how much his boyfriend needed his prick despite the feeling of his neglected cock. 

"You’re so beautiful like this, babe. Clenching, needing me for your own pleasure,"

With that he pushed in. Louis back arched so high off the bed, his head thrown back and face twisting in the silk covered confinements of pleasure. All Harry heard from there on were Louis' pretty gasps and pants of 'Harry' as he slid in and out slow and sensational. Louis felt as if Harry and himself created their own world during these times. Where there were no words spoken besides the soft curses and cries of one another`s names. Louis couldn`t keep his eyes open as Harry grinded ever so gently against his bundle of nerves. 

Through all the madness they still managed to find one another`s hands through the chaos.

"Ah! Fuck, shit - Harry I think I`m- I`m-"

Through a broken up cry mixed in with a shrieking sound Louis came. Rope after ropes of white spilling across his stomach.

Neverless Louis' climax, Harry kept going. Slow and feeling every confinement in Louis' tight, overworked tunnel. Harry felt himself nearing closer and closer to his edge but he swallowed it back.

"Hazza, ah fuck- Harry stop!" He realized he was staring down at Lou the whole time but now tears were in the verge of spilling. Harry didn`t take pity on him to Louis' horrible dismay while Louis' franticly pushed at his chest. It really hurt, the sensitivity overbearing all of his senses driving him mad.

Even though his vision was blurred by tears he saw something flash within the depths of Harry`s eyes.

This was his punishment, he realized.

Suddenly he couldn`t look up at his boyfriend anymore as he didn`t have the heart to, a sick feeling rising in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it and proceeded trying his hardest to not cry out.

When Harry finally shot his seed in with a sharp curse that rung in Louis` ears, he collapsed beside him.

Pants were the only thing heard in the room for a few moments. Louis hadn`t said anything refusing to look at Harry. A lopsided grin filled Harry's lips as he thought how adorable his boyfriend is.

We just made passionate kinky love and you`re pouting? Harry thought as he gazed down at his peculiar boyfriend.

Without a word, Louis felt a familiar body pressed against his. Hesitantly, Louis welcomed Harry. He felt wet open-mouthed kisses come in contact with his left shoulder, moving down his arms to his hand. Louis dared to spare a subtle glance at his boyfriend. Harry was holding his hand in front of his face. Louis saw how small his hands were compared to Harry's lanky fingers, smiling small when he realized Harry wasn`t upset with him, warmth filling his insides

Before Louis could move or say anything Harry stuck his index finger into his mouth. Louis' small gasps was almost inaudible as he felt the tickle of Harry`s skillful tongue rub sensationally against the length of his fingers.

Harry did the same to the other shoulder, sucking happily against his palm. Louis moaned quietly at Harry lapping up the thick splashes of cum from Louis' stomach. Then slithering up to his neck, connecting the already reddish, purple dots together with his tongue and making new ones in new places.

Hearing his boyfriend's whines and small complaints when he kept playing with his sensitive nipples making them slightly hard then leaving them there. 

Harry nipped and drooled over Louis' thighs; sucking dark bruises and love bites into the milky soft, skin, licking over his knees and peppering sloppy kisses to his golden calves, he popped each of his toes into his mouth.

Louis looked down at him shocked, opening his mouth to protest-

"You taste just how you look...beautiful,"

Louis fell blood-red crimson at his boyfriend's truthful words. Not that he knew he was tasty just that he knew Harry would never lie to him and butterflies erupted throughout his tired body.

Flipping him over after giving his softened cock a loving loud, messy kiss making Louis laugh loudly and twitch at the same time, Harry swirled his tongue in the dip of Louis' spine and the jutted positions of his backbones.

Then kneading over his round bum cheeks like they were the greatest things on the earth. (Which there most certainly are)

Harry flipped him once again making Louis giggle as his fingers pressed lightly against his sides, tickling the bare skin. Watching the crinkle by his eyes when he smiled his perfect smile.

"I should be over all the butterflies

I`m into you

I`m into you

And baby even on our worse nights 

I`m into you

Let them wander how we got this far

But I don`t even need to wonder at all 

After all this time, I`m still into you

And not a day goes by that 

I`m not into you..."

Louis' smile never left his lips as Harry`s deep slow voice chorused over a song he was familiar with but Harry never serenaded him with this one.

Fire-like green graced over deep intricate blue as he crawled up Louis' small body, until there eyelashes were barely touching.

"Can`t count the years on one hand

They we`ve been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel,

Make you feel better

It`s not a walk in the park

To love each other

But when our fingers interlock

Can`t deny, Can`t deny your worth it

`Cause after all this time

I`m still into you,"

Louis stepped in, his light otherworldly voice entrancing Harry`s ears causing him to grin, kissing his nose with a feather-light kiss.

"Those eyes are still a mystery to me, Tomlinson," Harry whispered after a moment of just gazing into each other`s eyes and Louis smiled nuzzling his nose with his then moving his lips with his.

I guess he got what he wanted, did he not?


End file.
